


Suddenly SHERLOCK

by karadin



Category: Little Shop of Horrors, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Study in Pink, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Crack, Humour, Other, Parody, Season/Series 01, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parody from the Musical Little Shop of Horrors with Sherlock and John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly SHERLOCK

**song parody by Karadin  
from the musical _Little Shop of Horrors_**

Author’s note: If you are reading this story and you did not access it through Archive of Our Own, this is a stolen work, posted without the author’s consent. Please go directly to Archive of Our Own and access the author’s page under the author’s name Karadin. Thank you.

 

 _Lift up your head_  
Wash off that blood  
Here, take my scarf  
Wipe that gunpowder away  
Show me your face  
adorable as kittens  
I know things were bad  
But now they're okay

 _Suddenly SHERLOCK_  
Is standing beside you  
You don't need a cane  
Don't have to pretend  
Suddenly SHERLOCK  
Is here to provide you  
thrills and deductions  
SHERLOCK's your flatmate  
(and probably insane)

 _[JOHN]_  
SHERLOCK never  
Treats anyone kindly  
Lestrade and his drugs bust  
Mrs.Hudson behind the door  
I met this Consulting Detective  
And followed him blindly  
He'd snap his fingers  
I said (it's all) fine

 _Suddenly SHERLOCK_  
Is standin' beside me  
He barks out orders  
Always condescends  
Suddenly SHERLOCK  
Is here to provide me  
near death experiences  
(I might be his only friend)

 _[SHERLOCK]_  
Tell me this feeling lasts till forever  
Tell me the boredom is now washed away

 _[JOHN]_  
Please understand heads in fridges  
Are strange and unhygienic  
For ex-army doctors  
that's something to say

 _[SHERLOCK]_  
Suddenly SHERLOCK lifted you up  
[JOHN]  
Suddenly SHERLOCK showed me I can 

_[BOTH]_  
Learn to be once more  
The soldier that's inside you  
For brilliant madcap adventures  
SHERLOCK's your man


End file.
